1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and, particularly, to a fastener capable of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink, and a heat sink assembly including such a heat sink and a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with a heat generating electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the heat generating electronic device so as to prevent over-heating of the heat generating electronic device.
Conventionally, a linear-type clip is used to secure the heat sink to the heat generating electronic device by fastening the clip to a printed circuit board on which the heat generating device is mounted. The linear-type clip, which is integrally made from a resilient metal wire, generally includes an elongated pressing portion and a pair of locking arms extending from opposite ends of the elongated pressing portion in opposite directions. When assembled, the elongated pressing portion of the clip abuts against a base of the heat sink toward the heat generating device, and the locking arms are resiliently engage with clasps provided on the printed circuit board to thereby secure the heat sink to the heat generating electronic device.
In operation, due to having the resilient linear-type structure, the clip often only provides a very limited contacting area for a user to apply a force on the clip. Therefore, a larger force may be applied on the clip to firmly secure the clip to the printed circuit board. However, it is very inconvenient for a user to apply a force on the very limited contacting area of the clip. Accordingly, the assembly efficiency thereof is low.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a heat sink, and a heat sink assembly including such a heat sink and a fastener, thereby overcoming the above-described problems.